


Non-dit

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Coda, Declarations Of Love, Episode: s03e06 Follow the White Rabbit, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, POV Ed Nygma, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Oswald s'apprête à confesser ses sentiments...et Ed attend, écoute, observe, croit et espère.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Commentaire** : Coda épisode 6 saison 3. Trop de feels pour [cette scène](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O__latzHdeg); j'aime beaucoup l'émotion du Penguin, mais je voulais justement explorer les réactions (ou absence de réaction) du Riddler.

Ed s'attendait à la venue d'Oswald. Évidemment, il était son secrétaire. Bien sûr qu'Oswald allait venir le voir tôt ou tard.

Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'appréhender cet instant, et lorsqu'il était enfin arrivé, de sa démarche claudicante, Edward s'était levé, comme monté sur ressorts. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être embarrassé après ce qu'il s'était passé hier – après tout, leur relation était aussi un jeu qu'il s'efforçait de suivre et dont il avait fixé les règles par sa confession.

« _Je ferais tout pour vous, Oswald_ »

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux racines des cheveuv et déglutit pour tenter de chasser la gêne. Il tendit les papiers qu'il avait préparé, en maudissant le son rauque de sa voix – bien entendu, cela pouvait passer pour une conséquence de son étranglement, sauf que lui savait que ce n'était pas ça.

Il souriait par automatisme, et le Pingouin lui souriait en retour, cherchant fébrilement à croiser son regard – et Ed avait peur de le faire, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire en lui.

Il complimenta Oswald, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, en balbutiant légèrement, maladroitement, et Oswald détourna les yeux, regardant le sol avec un sourire. Ed perçut ce quelque chose d'intangible qui les avait effleuré la veille, lorsque, dans un moment d'intimité partagée, le Pingouin s'était rapproché de lui, l'air ému, et il avait cru que celui-ci allait l'embrasser ; il l'avait simplement serré étroitement contre lui, ce que personne n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Cette atmosphère, elle était soudain là, entre eux, étirant le silence rempli de non-dits.

Ed se racla la gorge pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, à propos de Butch. Tout plutôt que de rester planter là comme un benêt, à attendre qu'Oswald daigne reprendre ce qu'il avait failli faire hier soir.

« _Non pas que j'en ai envie !_ », pensa la voix d'Edward dans sa propre tête, affolé. Ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent.

Il fixa Oswald dans les yeux, mais pas longtemps, parce que la honte reprenait le dessus et il se détourna, avec l'impression qu'un poids venait de retomber sur ses épaules.

La voix du Pingouin était claire et résonna avec véhémence :

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu. Je serais perdu sans vous !

La chaleur lui monta aux oreilles et un sourire vint s'afficher à nouveau sur ses lèvres, simple, spontané. Ce fut une bouffée de soulagement qui envahit soudainement sa poitrine et lui fit redresser la tête.

Oswald hésita, poursuivant :

\- D'ailleurs...heu...j'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose...

La curiosité piquée, Edward retourna son attention sur le Pingouin. Ce dernier s'était rapproché encore un peu, et son visage était tendu vers lui, son expression sérieuse et émue à la fois. L'émotion s'empara aussi d'Ed et il se raidit, les mains crispées et le dos droit - la nuque en sueur

\- Quelque chose de très important..., insista Oswald alors qu'ils se faisaient face sans rien dire.

Il s'agita, ouvrit la bouche, les lèvres tremblantes, cherchant ses mots.

Edward n'était pas complètement idiot. Il savait lire l'ambiance. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'est passé, des mains d'Oswald le serrant, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux, l'incrédulité et l'espoir le rendant muet un bref instant. Il avait sut de quoi il s'agissait au moment où leur souffle s'était mêlé, juste avant qu'Oswald ne prenne peur et n'évite ses lèvres pour se réfugier dans le réconfort satisfaisant de son épaule et l'enlacer.

Il crut savoir ce qu'Oswald allait dire. Il n'osait pas vraiment y croire, mais si ça s'avérait être réel, si Oswald le disait, il ne saurait pas comment réagir.

\- Je vous écoute Oswald, déclara-t-il comme dans un rêve, la voix encore plus caverneuse.

Le Pingouin déglutit, pinça les lèvres, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche comme un poisson hord de l'eau, prit une inspiration. Insista, les sourcils froncés, comme si la déclaration refusait de sortir, comme si elle était coincée dans sa gorge.

Ed serra sa propre main qu'il tenait sur le devant de sa veste, jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans sa peau.

« _Dis-le, dis-le !_ », hurlait la voix dans sa tête, suppliante, avide et fulminante.

Aussi subitement d'un éclair, un masque retomba sur le visage d'Oswald, dissimulant vivement le sentiment qu'il essayait en vain d'exprimer si désespérément depuis tout à l'heure. Un sourire factice déforma sa bouche de façon grotesque, tandis qu'il lançait :

\- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai oublié !

Il assaisonna la réplique d'un petit rire nerveux, ignorant ou refusant de lire l'expression de Nygma, dont la déception affaissa brutalement les traits.

\- Ça m'est juste sorti de l'esprit, comme ça !, mentit le maire avec un aplomb insupportable.

Ed sentit toutes ses émotions s'envoler comme des papillons. Il se sentit devenir froid et dur, glacé de l'intérieur. Sa voix émit une réponse laconique qu'il calcula à peine, puis ses pensées reprirent leur cours, et il se tourna vers son bureau pour reprendre un ton professionnel et détaché, reprendre une conversation qu'il pouvait maîtriser.

Il ne vit pas comment le visage d'Oswald se décomposa à sa réaction. Même s'il l'avait vu, il aurait considéré que c'était mérité.

Il aurait pu l'accepter. L'espace de quelques minutes, il s'était presque vu répondre aux sentiments du Pingouin si celui-ci les lui exprimait avec sincérité. La sincérité n'était pas son fort, aussi l'appréciait-il chez les autres. Et il aimait beaucoup Oswald, à sa manière.

Seulement ce dernier avait été lâche comme il l'était souvent. Ed ne pouvait pas aimer un lâche. Il ne pouvait aimer personne, de toute façon, mais encore moins un couard, parce que ça aurait été se rabaisser. Il refusait cela : il l'avait trop vécu dans sa vie pour l'autoriser encore.

Il s'enfuit de la pièce en prétextant le travail, et ne se retourna pas pour voir Oswald dépité.

Il détestait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, l'espoir et le désir brut, un désir qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne savait pas qu'il éprouvait.

« _Le désir de l'autre. De lui. De son affection._ »

Il voulait les chasser de sa mémoire et revenir à son plan initial.

Car il en avait un.


End file.
